Varonios
|weaknesses = Ice|creator = Ailuromancy}}Varonios are Fanged Wyverns that are known for their septic bites, blade-like osteoderms, and overall violent behavior. They are said to be a distant relative between wyverns and Elder Dragons. Physiology Varonios vaguely resembles a Komodo dragon, despite being much larger. Its dorsal side is coated with serrated, blade-shaped osteoderms, and its head resembles that of a cross between a viper and a monitor lizard. These osteoderms trail into a cleaver-shaped tail, which the animal can use as a weapon with deadly efficiency. The animal's hide is a grey-blue color with a single black stripe on either side that trails from its nostrils to the start of its tail, while the osteoderms are grey with white tips. The eyes are a lime green with slitted, snake-like pupils. Behavior Varonios is a strange animal when it comes to behavior. It will actively seek out and kill other members of its species that encroach on its territory. They are extremely aggressive and violent as well, brutalizing the remains of its victims after eating their fill and leaving the carcass to rot. The Guild theorizes that this is not only a rather gory method of marking their territory, but to warn other predators (such as the Rathalos or the Tigrex) that they could be next if they make the fatal mistake of entering the hunting grounds of a Varonios. It seems to work, as the only monster that does not seem phased by this are Elder Dragons, Deviljho, and other Varonios. Ecology Cutscenes Encounter Intro Brute in the Woods: Area 7 of Great Forest: A Warrior's Breakfast As the hunter enters Area 7 of the Great Forest (with hopes of delivering two Wyvern Eggs), several crunching and hissing sounds echo throughout the cavernous den. The hunter creeps closer to the wyvern nest, taking cover behind a nearby rock as they observe an unfamiliar wyvern eating the unguarded eggs to its heart's content. A Rathian slowly hovers down, letting out a screaming roar of fury at the wyvern. The Varonios turns around, letting out a screech before leaping at the Rathian and wildly clawing away at her face. The Rathian responds by attempting to use her signature backflip, only for the Varonios to sink its teeth into the spiked tail of the Queen of the Land, drag her to the ground, and unleash a cloud of poison from its mouth at the Rathian after letting her go. As the female wyvern flees, the Varonios skulks back into the shadows as the scene pans back over to the hunter. Hunt Intro The Savage Mimic: Area 6 of Jurassic Frontier: The Savage Mimic The hunter enters Area 6 of the Jurassic Frontier, almost getting trampled by a fleeing herd of Larinoth. In the stampede, there is a limping Larinoth that has been left behind and is trying to catch up. It's covered in wounds, and bleeding heavily. It weakly falls to its knees, struggling to stand once more. The Varonios takes its time as it walks slowly towards the Larinoth, which is now frantically trying to flee. With a single swipe of its claws, the Larinoth is slain right there, and the Varonios begins to feast as the hunter unsheathes their weapon. Attacks While Varonios is indeed a challenging beast to hunt, it is not invincible. A hunter that expects the unexpected from this wyvern is most likely to leave in one piece. (Normal Attacks) * Claw Swipe: The Varonios swings its right arm in front of itself, raking at its target with its clawed forelimbs a single time. * Double Claw Swipe: The Varonios swings its right arm at the target, before swiping a second time with its left. * Roar: '''The Varonios stands on its hind legs and lets out a primal warcry of a screech. (Requires standard Earplugs to block) * '''Charge: The Varonios hisses, rushing at the target at full speed with its maw wide open. This can be used up to three times in a row or can be followed by a Serrated Bite or a Triple Snap. * Body Slam: The Varonios stands on its hind legs for a brief moment, proceeding to crash back onto the ground, damaging anything beneath itself. * Tail Sweep: The Varonios lifts its cleaver-shaped tail and quickly swings it from left to right. (15% chance to inflict Bleeding) * Bite: The Varonios hisses and snaps its jaws a single time at its target. (Inflicts Defense Down and Bleeding when enraged) * Double Snap: The Varonios takes a few steps backwards, before lunging at its foe and biting at them twice. (25% chance to inflict either Bleeding or Defense Down, 100% chance to inflict one of the two when enraged) * Triple Snap: The Varonios takes several steps backwards, before lunging at its foe and biting at them thrice. (50% chance to inflict both Bleeding and Defense Down, 100% chance when enraged) * Serrated Bite: The Varonios bares its teeth, targeting a random hunter and fixating its gaze on them. After about seven seconds, it will chase them down and bite them. (Inflicts Bleeding) * Salivated Bite: The Varonios begins to drool, targeting a random hunter and fixating its gaze on them. After about seven seconds, it will chase them down and bite them. (Inflicts Defense Down) * Tail Swing: The Varonios swings 180 degrees, knocking away anyone hit by its tail. (10% to inflict Bleeding) * Serrated Frenzy: The Varonios hisses and snaps its jaws twice. It then homes in on a random hunter, dashing at full speed before grabbing said hunter by the legs in its teeth. This transitions into a sort of pin attack; however, there is no struggle bar, so button mashing does not work, and it will take up to three dung bombs to break this. During the pin, the Varonios thrashes its victim around violently, constantly slamming them into the ground, slashing at them with its claws, and gnawing on their legs while doing so. If unbroken, the Varonios proceeds to throw the hunter to the left if they somehow survived this attack. (Inflicts Bleeding and Defense Down) * Tail Slam: The Varonios hisses, turns around, and slams its cleaver-shaped tail into the ground at full force, not unlike Nargacuga. (Inflicts Bleeding and Stun) * Painwheel: The Varonios spins around with its back blades extend forward, not unlike Uragaan. (Poison Attacks) * Poison Ball: The Varonios steps back a bit and launches an orb of poison from its mouth. (Inflicts Poison) * Triple Poison Ball: The Varonios steps back a bit and launches three orbs of poison from its mouth, not unlike Rathian's triple fireball attack. (Inflicts Poison) * Poison Bite: The Varonios starts to drool with poison-tainted saliva, before it snaps its jaws a single time at its target. (Inflicts Poison and Defense Down) * Poison Breath: The Varonios snarls, stands on its hind legs, and sweeps from left to right using a poisonous breath attack. (Inflicts Poison) (Sleep Attacks) * Sleep Ball: The Varonios steps back a bit and launches an orb of sleep gas from its mouth. (Inflicts Sleep) * Triple Sleep Ball: The Varonios steps back a bit and launches three orbs of sleep gas from its mouth, not unlike Rathian's triple fireball attack. (Inflicts Sleep) * Narcotic Bite: The Varonios starts to drool with sleep-inducing saliva, before it snaps its jaws a single time at its target. (Inflicts Sleep and Defense Down) * Narcotic Breath: The Varonios snarls, stands on its hind legs, and sweeps from left to right using a narcotic breath attack. (Inflicts Sleep) (Paralysis Attacks) * Paralysis Ball: The Varonios steps back a bit and launches an orb of paralyzing venom from its mouth. (Inflicts Paralysis) * Triple Paralysis Ball: The Varonios steps back a bit and launches three orbs of paralyzing venom from its mouth, not unlike Rathian's triple fireball attack. (Inflicts Paralysis) * Paralytic Bite: The Varonios starts to drool with paralytic saliva, before it snaps its jaws a single time at its target. (Inflicts Paralysis and Defense Down) * Paralytic Breath: The Varonios snarls, stands on its hind legs, and sweeps from left to right using a paralytic breath attack. (Inflicts Paralysis) Rage and Tired States * Enraged: ** The Varonios drools, its saliva carrying the pale-crimson hue of bloodstains. All of its bite-related attacks inflict Bleeding and Defense Down, as well as any current Status Effect it has equipped. Also, it will attempt to use Serrated Frenzy much more often. * Tired: ** The Varonios drools heavily. While its bite-related attacks inflict Defense Down, it cannot use any Status Effects, and it will fall down while using Charge. Also, its tail will get stuck in the ground if it uses Tail Slam. Mounts (WIP) Breakable Parts * Head (1): Some of its teeth are broken or chipped. The nose horns are broken as well. The left serrated blade on its cheek is snapped in two, the right is chipped. There's also a scar across its right eye. * Head (2): Scars litter its face. The right serrated blade on its cheek is broken off. The left blades on its scalp are broken in half, the right ones are chipped. * Tail Break: Some of the spines on the tailblade are broken or chipped. A few of the osteoderms are also chipped off. * Tail Sever: Tail must be wounded before this can happen. It can be carved once. * Right Forearm: The claws are chipped and a few of the blades are broken. * Left Forearm: '''The claws are chipped and a few of the blades are broken. * '''Back Blades: The right back blade is broken off at the end, while the left is broken in half. Equipment (WIP) Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes * Varonios was originally going to be an iguana-like monster that uses its own blood as a weapon, but Ailuromancy saw this as too edgy and decided that it would instead be a Komodo dragon with a sort of warrior theme around it. * Unlike other monsters, Varonios will not be affected by Drugged Meat, Poisoned Meat, or Tainted Meat, and instead will gain their respective ailments if it eats them, while Raw Meat will cause the Varonios to lose any ailment effects it has absorbed from its meals. * If a Varonios eats the corpse of another Varonios, it will gain any status effects that the dead Varonios had prior to being slain, if any. Another similar event, if a Deviljho eats a dead Varonios, it will be affected by said status effects if any. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Monster Hunter: Farblaze Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster